Liza Wildman
Liza Wildman (リザ·ワイルドマン, Riza Wairudoman), is a fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Monster Academia series. She is a 16 year old tomboyish half-human and half-werewolf girl from the Human World, who has a werewolf father Volg Wildman, and a human mother. She at first believes that her older brother was murdered by Princess, but later reconciles with her when she learns what really happened. In order to find who in the Royalty tricked her brother, she stays with and become the servant of the Princess. Being of mixed blood, her strength can't compare to that of a pure breed, though she is still physically way stronger than a normal human. Her werewolf blood also gives her heightened senses of hearing and smell. Riza appears to have romantic feelings for Hiro. It was revealed that Riza is a virgin in her conversation with Reiri. She particularly enjoys fast vehicles, much to Hiro's horror when he's dragged along. ".''" :—Liza Wildman. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Luci Christian (English), Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spanish - Latin America) Biography Although only a half-breed werewolf, Liza is loyal to the pack. Able to transform her arms into muscular wolf paws, she is extremely strong and agile. Liza can frequently be found either working out or racing on her jet-ski or motorbike. Easily angered, she quickly assumes that people are making fun of her, even if they're not. Appearance Liza is 16 years old, a year younger than Princess. She has short, bright red hair that looks a bit boyish, but with two longer strands in the front and the golden yellow eyes that can be compared of to the pure breed werewolves. She wears a white belt, light green cargo pants with four pockets on the sides of her legs, sneakers/boots that are black, red, and white, and a tight fitting short black top shirt that gives her a large amplitude of movement and covers just below her breasts while revealing her midriff belly, and visible toned abs. She has slightly tanned skin. She has sharp teeth canines, though not as prominent as the fangs of a vampire. Being of mixed blood, she can't transform her full body like a pure breed, but can transform her arms and claws up to the elbow (Hiro and several others have noticed that her paws are "squishy", much to her embarrassment) and has wolf ears protruding from her head at either certain times. During a full moon, she has slit pupils and receives a huge power-up. Liza also appears to be kind of hot. She is also known as a tomboy. * Hair Color: Bright Red * Skin Color: Lightly Tanned * Eye Color: Gold * Age: 19 to 20 * Birthday: June 23 * Height: 3' 3" (1.00 meters) * Weight: 35 kg (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Liza is fairly tall and has lightly tanned skin. She also has golden eyes that can be compared to a wolf and short red hair that looks a bit boyish, but with two longer strands in the front. I would also like to add that she has sharp canines, nice oppai, and visible abs. In her half werewolf form, she pretty much looks the same but with huge af wolf arms and claws. I'm not quite sure if this information is correct, but I believe Riza also has wolf ears protruding from her head at either certain times within the anime or only in the manga and OVA. Hmm… Riza has only one main outfit which consists of a tight black shirt that only extends just below her breasts, a white belt, light green cargo pants with four pockets on the sides of her legs, and sneakers/boots that are black, red, and white. Riza is very smart, but relies too much on her strength. This makes her powerful, yet prone to attacks for she rushes into battle and not aware of her surroundings. Riza also holds high pride and honor, so she refuses to leave a fight no matter the circumstances. Personality She is a rash, short-tempered, tomboyish, headstrong, tough, flirtatious, carless, and physical girl. Although being smarter than pure-blood werewolves due to her mind being more human, she isn't good at using tactics. In battle she always charges in head-on and tries to power through everything through physical strength. Because she is part of a honorable werewolf clan she dislikes using weapons, sneak attacks and insists on facing her enemies in a certain duel-like fashion, when fighting other werewolves she first states her and her father's full name and expects her opponent to do the same. Liza is a very smart and tenacious fighter, but relies too much on her strength. This makes her powerful, yet prone to attacks for she rushes into battle and not aware of her surroundings. Riza also holds high pride and honor, as she never retreats from a fight no matter how strong her opponent is or the circumstances, for she claim that retreating would be "cowardly and honorless". She enjoys fast vehicles (much to Hiro's dismay) and is also easily annoyed by Reiri. She is very proud of her clan and her status as a werewolf warrior. Liza doesn't get embarrassed easily, especially nudity, as she has no problem being completely naked in front of everyone (accidentally, on purpose, or otherwise). She however, gets flustered (and irritated) when people (usually, and especially Reiri) talks to her crush about Hiro and when Reiri uses him to tease her, suggesting that she is also emotional, compassionate at times, and has a soft spot for him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Princess' Faction ** Lillianne von Phoenix ** Moka Akashiya ** Hellboy ** Tsukune Aono ** Hiro Hiyorimi ** Kurumu Kurono ** Yukari Sendou ** Reiri Kamura (also rival) ** Mizore Shirayuki ** Flandre ** Sawawa Hiyorimi * Tenmei Mikogami * Mysterious Bat * Kyoko Aono * Kasumi Aono * Yokai Academy ** Students *** Koko Shuzen *** Fangfang Huang *** Haiji Miyamoto *** Lingling Huang *** Tonko Oniyama *** Shijimi Chono *** Sumae Mizuno ** Staff *** Ruby Tojo *** Ginei Morioka *** Nurari *** Shizuka Nekonome * Alumni ** Tsurara Shirayuki ** Ageha Kurono ** San Otonashi * Dark Lords ** Tohofuhai ** Akasha Bloodriver Family * Volg Wildman (father, deceased) * Lobo Wildman (older half-brother, deceased) * Unnamed human mother Neutral Rivals * Reiri Kamura Enemies * Yokai Academy ** Students *** Saizo Komiya *** Tadashi Wanibuchi *** Tamao Ichinose *** Nagare Kano *** Junya Inui *** Fan Club Coalition **** Kozo Kasahara **** Kubisaku Nagai **** Bosaburo Taira ** Staff *** Hitomi Ishigami *** Ririko Kagome *** Okuto Kotsubo *** Apsara *** Lilith *** Protection Committee **** Kuyo **** Keito * Lady Oyakata * Anti-Schoolers and Monstrels ** Hokuto Kaneshiro ** Kiria Yoshi ** Kusabi Mido ** Mako Yakumaru * Fairy Tale ** Miyabi Fujisaki ** Kahlua Shuzen ** Kanade Kamiya ** Aqua Shuzen ** Gyokuro Shuzen ** Raika ** Ludie ** Xilong Miao * Issa Shuzen * Alucard Powers and Abilities Although she is a half-breed, she's still significantly a lot stronger than an average human, being able to lift a truck with ease. Although physically weak and doesn't have the exact power, strength, and abilities of a full werewolf compared to other pure-blood werewolves, she had defeated many pure-blood opponents throughout the series. The reason behind that is often credited to her having a lot more fighting experience than most humans and the fact that her brain is more "human" and can thus learn things quicker. Like pure-blood werewolves, she has heightened hearing and sense of smell (it appears that for her to activate her hearing, she has to "spout" out a set of her wolf ears). So far she is shown to be invincible (or at least much more resilient), as well as her strength and other abilities are heightened, during under a full moon. Powers Abilities * Arms: By transforming her arms into a big, white wolf paws with five fingers, she fights her enemies in a close combat. * Speed: When in come in speed Riza is the one of the bests, she using it as an advantage to her enemy. * Full Moon Boost: When the moon is in full form her werewolf abilities will increase. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past The fact that Volg had a daughter with a human is well known among the werewolves, though many don't know Liza's identity until she states her name. Growing up under the great warrior Volg Wildman in the Human World, Liza took pride in being a werewolf warrior herself. She was very close to her brother and grew to become very proud of her family. However, she lost all her relatives and the only one left is her brother Lobo Wildman but later die in order to protect her. Synopsis ''Princess Resurrection'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Liza Wildman Princess Resurrection Wiki * Liza Wildman Princess Resurrection Site Wiki Notes & Trivia * Liza is the only member of the Wildman family whose first name does not mean wolf, or has anything to do with it. * Liza's anime voice actress, Yuko Kaida, is known for her main role as Aiho Yomikawa in the Toaru Majutsu no Index/Railgun. Her OVA voice actress, Eri Kitamura is also famous for voicing Yuka Uchida in the Minami-ke series. Category:Humans Category:Werewolves